Tournament Kamen Rider:Another Agito's Battle
by destinygundamkid BURST MODE
Summary: Kouji Kenzaki, a self-proclaimed master of the emperor fist, has became Another Agito, the oppisote of Agito, on his journey he will uncover the mystery of the archtiect with Prof. Ryker and look for his missing brothers!CHP.2 up and read it please!
1. His battle starts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Another Agito, or anything else especially Tournament Kamen Rider that belongs to my boy DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM**__**.**_

Tournament Kamen Rider: Another Agito's Battle

Chapter 1: His Battle Begins!!!

"Professor Ryker, wait!" said a voice yelled.

Professor Ryker turned around to see a young man chasing him. The man's name is Kouji Kenzaki, a young 22 year old man whose dream was to be Kamen Rider, with the power of the Kamen Rider Garren especially. Studied under Professor Ryker so he can become a great warrior like him.

"What is Kouji?" asked the professor

"Professor…is there…anymore…belts…left…for me?" asked Kouji

"Well Kouji, you came here pretty late. Most of the belts have been taken except this one." said Professor Ryker when pulled out a belt that wasn't Garren's.

"What?! This isn't the Garren belt!" yelled Kouji.

"Kouji, a warrior shouldn't be choosey about the power he receives, he accept it and makes it his own." Professor stated.

"Fine…I guess I shouldn't be picky over what belt I get as along I'm a rider." Kouji said as he took the belt from Professor.

"Good, I'm proud of you Kouji." The professor said with a smile on his face" Be good a good rider and help those in need okay?"

"Yes sir." Kouji reluctantly said.

When Kouji was walking on his way home all he was thinking of how he can fight with this new power. Then at that time there was a big commotion downtown. When he looks over he sees fangire and imagin attacking people with only rider saving them.

"I guess this is the time to become a hero." Stated Kouji

At that time, Kouji thrusted his arms down to his waist that's when his belt appeared. "HENSHIN!" yelled Kouji. The belt lit up and transformed into Another Agito. At that time his bike, Dark Hopper, appeared to him. "I guess this is my bike, cool." Kouji was ready and took off and helped the rider in need. He attacked some fangire off the rider recognized him. "Agito…Hao is that you?!"

"S-Sempai, i-is that you?" asked Hao.

"Wow, think of the irony that I'm that different version of you?" Kouji smartly replied.

"Most of them have been defeated, there's only two left, can you take care of the rest, sempai." asked Hao.

"Heh, stand back and relax as your sempai handles this." Kouji said cockily.

Kouji walked up to the imagin and fangire. "Be grateful, you'll die by my hands. The Way of the Emperor Fist: Another Agito!!!" yelled Kouji. He took on the imagin first, as he showed no mercy to the imagin. He pinned him against the wall punch him repeatedly in the stomach and destroyed it with ease. "Next." Kouji said with smirk under his mask. The fangire attacked with fury and Kouji was at an even strength the monster.

"Sempai!" Hao yelled with concern. The fangire tried to attack Hao but Kouji caught the Attack. "Don't you dare try to attack my kouhai!!!" yelled Kouji. Kouji released all his anger into his attack and pushed him away a bit. At the same time his helmet revealed his teeth and ran towards him and jumped into his rider kick. "Assault Kick!!" yelled Kouji. Kicked the fangire straight in his chest. The fangire shattered when he kicked him seconds after.

"I…win…" Kouji said tiredly. He passed out right after. He awoke minutes later at a dojo that was out of business.

"Sempai, are you alright?" asked Hao

"Yeah…I'll be fine" said Kouji "So, how are you doing in this tournament Hao, are you winning so far?" asked Kouji with a curiosity since he basically joined the battles.

"I've been fine…so you're not going join the tournament sempai?" asked Hao

"It's too little, too late kid. Anyway I'll just help Professor Ryker with wiping out the rest of the Architect former soldier's." Kouji said with smile on his face. "Hey anyway, what the hell Hao, getting captured by the Architect! What were you thinking?!" Kouji yelling with concern and anger at his junior.

"Oh that, it just happened, heh" Hao said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Have you found your brothers yet?"

"No, but I know that both of them is in this tournament." Kouji said with a stern face. "But I should get going; I need to go to see Professor Ryker and how the Imagin and Fangire activity is. Tell your girlfriend I said hi"

"She's not my girlfriend, sempai!!" yelled Hao

"Whatever kid be good alright" said Kouji.

'_What my real concern is what was the Architect's real plot and how did his body disappear'_

Koujithought when he rode his bike to the next location where Professor Ryker was.

_**Kouji has two missions: Help Professor Ryker and look for his brothers will this whole entire tournament give him the answers he's looking for? Tune in next time!**_

_**This is my first fanfic I'm doing her so give me my reviews I'll keep on going with my character's life.**_

_**Destiny, Taking Off!!! ACTIVATE BURST MODE!!!!!! **_


	2. Reunion

**Tournament Kamen Rider: Another Agito's Battle**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"Well, well what do we have here?" questioned Kouji

Where he was standing at was a town that had looked abandoned and torn down.

"Hmm…well I might as well see if anyone still here."

Kouji walked around the village for awhile until he heard a giant rustle in the leaves around him.

"Come out, what ever you are!"

Three fangires appeared out of the bushes and surrounded Kouji.

"Huh…well I have been itching for a fight!" he said "Henshin!!"

From that moment he became Another Agito. "Bring it on, morons!!"

The fangires ambushed an attack on Kouji. Kouji pivoted to hit the fangire behind him and isolated him from the others. "You're the weakest so this should be a piece of cake!" Kouji struck the monster in vital spots before he got destroyed.

"Next!" The last two attacked him at the same time. He got overran quick until he heard gunshots.

"What the hell?" The fangires ran away but they were still firing at Kouji. "What are you doing I'm human, I'm a Kamen Rider!"

"What you say boy?" said one of the snipers.

"I'm a Kamen Rider…ass"

"Hmm…then you must not be in leagues with that one rider who messing up are town?"

"What?"

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is James Tedraff, the mayor of Kellogg City."

"Kouji Kenzaki is the name sir."

"We need your help Kouji."

"What do you mean my help?"

"Well there's this rider who says he's here to take over this town in the name of some guy named of The Architect"

"Hmm…sure I'll help you out"

Then the whole entire town came out of hiding to thank the so called savior to help them.

"Well don't thank me until I defeat the guy okay?"

Kouji went into the woods to find the hideout of the renegade rider.

'_I think I should tell Professor Ryker about this later…it might lead us to The Architect'_

"Well, well isn't good old Kenzaki" said someone in the forest.

"You…GAI!!!"

"Well, it seems you remember me…somewhat"

"I don't need to say your name, after what you did to my family! HENSHIN!!!"

_Song in the Back round: Just Like You by Three Days Grace_  
Kouji transformed to take Gai. Gai jumped down from the trees to begin the battle. They were exchanging blow for blow until Gai reached for his deck.

_STRIKE VENT_

A weapon head of Gai's contract monster appeared on his arm. Gai began to get a advantage over Kouji since he couldn't start attacking him in close.

"That stupid weapon of yours is worthless; I destroy it along with you, Gai!"

"Hmm…that's what you think."

_CONFINE VENT_

Instead sealing a vent card, it captured Kouji in a metal like prison.

"It's time to finish this; don't you think Kenzaki-kun?"

_ADVENT_

Gai summoned Metalgalas. "The reason why you never avenge your precious family is because you weren't like me; you needed to become ruthless and non-merciful."

Metalgalas attacked Kouji and nearly destroyed him. Then Kouji got up slowly much to Gai's surprise.

"Just like you? I'd rather put a gun in mouth and pull the trigger, teme."

"You bastard!!!"

Kouji then once again bared his teeth and jumped in the air.

_ASSUALT KICK_

Then Gai drew from his deck once again.

_FINAL VENT_

Both attacks collided which caused an explosion. When Kouji came back to consciousness he noticed Gai was gone and the townsfolk were celebrating.

"Thank you, Kouji. You brought peace back to this town."

"No problem, but be more careful with corrupted riders…they'll kill."

"Yes, thank for your help still."

Kouji then took off from the town. He called Professor Ryker about the news.

'_Indeed, interesting next time be more careful. I need you to go where Hao and the others are immediately.' _said Ryker with a stern seriousness.

"Yes sir"

'_Gai…I'll get you next time, then and only then you'll tell me what happened that night of the accident' _

_**Well this chapter was hard to write…damn you writer's block!!!**_

_**DJ Diddy please read this chapter I know this one is better than one I had earlier.**_


End file.
